The liquid crystal panel is composed of one and one pixel, each pixel needs a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) switch to control its picture display. The gate circuit lines that control these switches are usually arranged outside the liquid crystal screen.
With the need for narrower LCD frame borders, GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology is generally used, that is, the width of the frame is effectively reduced by placing the gate driving circuit on the array substrate. In the display panel, the border sealant is usually coated on the CF (color filter) side to reduce the effects of backlight leakage and TFT metal reflection. Therefore, in the border sealant manufacturing process, the curing of the border sealant on the array substrate side is generally used. In such a lighting mode, the phenomenon that the area of the border sealant shielded by the a to circuit lines do not be illuminated occurs, thereby reducing the hardenability of the border sealant.